wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/142
=The Greatest Portraits Ever Unveiled In Washington= * "Honey, why are the people in the back bringing a rope?" --Mutopis 17:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know but I'm planning to shove you forward and then run behind that curtain. --Grazon 18:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Attends Ceremonial Unveiling Of The Portrait Of The Greatest President Ever!= Attending with him is the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court *Dick Cheney: "I was told there was going to be a 'hanging'..." --Mutopis 15:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC) =People Around The World Demand Release Of Iraqi Shoe-thrower= * "Have you seeing this shoe? Last time seeing was at the head of this jag-off" --Mutopis 17:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) =U.S. Doctors Perform Partial face Transplant= * DOCTOR #1: "... And once we cut the incision here, we ..." :DOCTOR #2: "But, Doctor, what if her face isn't made of plastic?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Kenyans Fight Over Land= * The first thing Bush saw on the White House's lawn after Obama's victory the next day --Mutopis 13:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) =Christmas In Baghdad= * Jesus says "Buy a lot this Christmas or the terrorists win!" --Mutopis 11:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds Celebrates 45th Anniversary= *Mattel releases new Barbie doll. Hitchcock sues --Mutopis 16:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) =Dam Break Floods Small Tennessee Town= * "On Sale: House with a lake view, may need some drying." --Mutopis 16:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Just when residents had resigned themselves to living in Tennessee, this happens!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 05:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) =Flights Cancelled For Seattle Area Airports= * "They thought they were safe... they thought wrong... coming this Christmas "Revenge of the Killer Luggage" --Mutopis 16:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) =Five-foot Water Main Breaks In Maryland= *Bush doesnt care about white people --Mutopis 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *FEMA drops the ball again, it took three days before the drivers were rescued... --Mutopis 01:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Poses With Family= * "Dont worry Pa! There is still a lot of us who can still save the Bush legacy!" --Mutopis 17:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Visits With Marines In Hawaii= *Not every soldier was happy with the withdrawal, many troops wanted an extra tour of duty in Hawaii --Mutopis 20:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Alaskan Black Wolf Returns For Winter= * "Great, Sarah Palin is back... better leave before I get shot..." --Mutopis 24:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Post-Christmas Shopping Down From Last Year= * Many retail stores responded this way they day after they learned that McCain could be their president. :Or "After McCain gave his speech that the 'fundamentals of our economy are still strong' many retailers responded to his speech the next day." --Mutopis 24:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =Penguins Dressed Up As Santa= * "Now remember, once we infiltrate inside the polar bear's secret cave, if the bear wakes up we will tell him that we are "Santa's little helpers"... got it?" --Mutopis 24:37, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * This year Santa decided to outsource his labor force to the penguins, they are paid in tuna fish! --Mutopis 01:20, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * Animal abuse 101. --Grazon 18:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Selects The Lincoln Bible For His Inaugural= * Obama chooses his black mooslim bible --Mutopis 01:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) =People Around The World Prepare For The New Year= * Gayest display ever for the New Year --Mutopis 16:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) =The Euro Celebrates 10 Year Anniversary= * "Ten Years of undervalued currency for this???" --Mutopis 16:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) =Illinois Governor Selects Replacement For Obama's Senate Seat= * "You think I am crazy?! Cazy?! I will show you Crazy!!! There, I just appointed a black man as a senator!! I double dare you to take me down NOW!! If I go down, I am taking you all with me beatches!!!!!! --Mutopis 14:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Burris: "Did I ever tell you that I love you, man?" --Mutopis 15:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC)